1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure having pivoting means and sliding means so that the enclosure can be readily opened and closed to facilitate easy access to an interior of a computer equipped with the enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
New computer components and accessories are continually being developed. This necessitates regular maintenance, renewal and upgrading of components and fittings of existing computers. Accordingly, a computer enclosure should readily allow access to an interior thereof.
A typical computer enclosure comprises a base, a front bezel and a cover, all of which are separate parts. In assembly, the bezel and the cover are directly secured to the base with screws. In order to remove the bezel or the cover, the screws must be disengaged from the base one by one. This is unduly laborious and time-consuming.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 83207001 discloses an alternative computer enclosure. The cover of the enclosure forms a plurality of locking members engaged with the base. The cover is thus secured to the base, and prevented from moving in vertical or lateral directions. Screws respectively attach a plurality of elastic members to the bezel. The elastic members deflectably extend through cutouts defined in front flanges of the cover and through holes defined in the base, thereby securing the bezel to the base. The front flanges of the cover are sandwiched between the bezel and the base. The cover is thus prevented from moving in forward or rearward directions.
To open the enclosure, the elastic members are removed from the through holes of the base and the cutouts of the cover. The bezel is thus detached from the base. The cover is then pushed to unlock the locking members. The cover is thus detached from the base. This procedure is unduly laborious and time-consuming.
It is strongly desired to provide an improved computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an enclosure for a computer which can be readily opened and closed so that an interior of the computer can be easily accessed to proceed with maintenance or renewal of components in the computer.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a computer enclosure of the present invention comprises a base, a hood, a pair of rails and a pair of locking devices. The base comprises a bottom plate and a pair of side plates. A pair of slideways is defined in the side plates. The hood comprises a top cover and a bezel perpendicular to the top cover. A pair of pivot rods extends inwardly from opposite sides of the bezel. Each rail comprises a sliding part and a pivoting part. The sliding parts are slidably received in the slideways. Each pivoting part defines a pivoting hole therein for receiving a corresponding pivot rod. The locking devices lock the hood to the base.